This invention relates to automatic ice-making machines capable of automatically performing the operations of making ice, releasing ice and feeding water, and more particularly it is concerned with a device of the machine of the type described for efficiently transmitting the force of rotation of the drive motor gear to the gear directly connected to the ice-making tray while increasing the force of rotation.
In an automatic ice-making machine of the prior art, an expensive motor capable of rotating both clockwise and counterclockwise is used for driving the ice-making tray for rotating the ice-making tray both clockwise and counterclockwise. This type of automatic ice-making machine of the prior art has suffered the disadvantage that the lack of a device for effectively transmitting the force of rotation provided by the drive motor to the gear directly connected to the ice-making tray while increasing the force of rotation has increased the production cost of the ice-making machine because the motor used should have a high capacity.